1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication system and more particularly relates to a method and system for operating a multi-Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) mobile device in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in mobile communication technology have enabled users to use various types of mobile devices such as dual-mode mobile devices, multi-standby mobile devices and multi-SIM mobile devices. A dual-mode mobile device may use one of two SIM cards according to a user selection. Multi-standby mobile devices enable multiple subscriber identification cards active simultaneously for calls. A multi-SIM mobile device includes a radio frequency unit and a baseband chip, and multiple subscriber identification cards.
Generally, most of the users prefer using a multi-SIM mobile device as it enables the users to switch between network providers as and when required. For example, a first SIM may be camped on operator A and a second SIM may be camped on operator B where operator A and operator B corresponds to different network providers. Hence, the users on the multi-SIM mobile device can switch between these two operators as and when required.
A multi-SIM mobile device comprises of at least two radio frequency (RF) transceivers each working for a different network operator respectively. When the multi-SIM mobile device is located in a region where there is network coverage of at least two network operators associated with each of the two RF transceiver, both the RF transceivers are camped on different Public Land Mobile Network (HPLMN) cells which are the best suitable cell for the respective RF transceivers. In this scenario, the two RF transceivers always remain active for the complete duration in idle mode and connected mode. In particular, when a user is on a call on a first RF transceiver associated with the first SIM, a second RF transceiver remains active due to which the user constantly receives calls on the second SIM through the second RF transceiver. This results in drain of the battery since both the RF transceivers constantly remain active for the complete duration of a battery power cycle.